


Conquests and Consequences

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Pregnancy Related Illness, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: They had the Red Lion.How long had her lord searched? Millenia surely. Time swirled oddly for them both, making it hard to tell how much time had passed.Regardless of how long it took, the Red Lion was theirs. One of five. A small victory, yes, but in time, they would have them all.





	Conquests and Consequences

They had the Red Lion.

How long had her lord searched? Millenia surely. Time swirled oddly for them both, making it hard to tell how much time had passed.

Regardless of how long it took, the Red Lion was theirs. One of five. A small victory, yes, but in time, they would have them all. Haggar stood beside Zarkon, watching as he drank his wine.

He did not look it, but she could tell he was in high spirits. He had enjoyed his dinner, he was indulging in wine, already on his third cup. She always knew what he was feeling. His minute expressions were like an open book to her.

Zarkon rolled his head towards her. “Sentry, give Haggar some wine as well. If it was not for her, i would not of succeed today.”

“You flatter me, sire.” Haggar took the glass, seeing her reflection in the dark blue liquid. She did not drink, but if it was offered to her by Zarkon, she would drink it. She took a sip, grimacing at the taste. It was sweet, sweeter then she had anticipated.

Alcohol this sweet was dangerous. It covered up how much you were really drinking. She nursed it, intending for it to be her only glass. But Zarkon took a fourth. It was affecting him. She could see it. He was more relaxed, less poised. he was immortal yes, but he still was affected by mundane things. Quintessence did not stop one from getting drunk.

None of his soldiers would be able to tell. None knew him like her.

She drank half before she decided it was enough. She handed it off to a sentry before taking her leave, intending to return to her rarely used quarters to relax a moment before going back to her experiments.

The work was never over, and she rarely slept. Her mind too busy.

Once her door was closed she lowered her hood. Her cat meowed loudly before jumping down to hop around and rub against her robes. She did not know where it came from, but it was hers. Zarkon said it was.

“Hello Kova.” She ran her long nails through his fur a few times before Kova ran away, no longer friendly. Temperamental, but very much adored despite that.

Her door opened suddenly, and she turned, hands moving to pull her hood up to cover her clearly non-galra features, often a point of ridicule. However, it was only Zarkon at the door. She relaxed, though now she was left to wonder why he was there.

“Sire? Do you require something?”

Zarkon stepped in, door closing behind him. He fumbled slightly as he locked it from the inside. He remained at the door a moment before speaking. “Haggar, I could not of done this with out you.”

No he could not. She knew that and so did he. His commanders may have snidely said she was useless, but they both knew better. Still she was humble. 

“Such flattery.” she chuckled, watching as Zarkon turned back to her, slowly meandering around the room, making his way to her. He was drunk. Very drunk.

“But you still have not answered me. Do you need something?”

Zarkon nodded, finally making his way to her. His eyes narrowed as he looked down at her, his sunken face lax and devoid of emotion. “You.”

She blinked, watching as he lifted his covered hand to touch her hair. Her stomach twisted in a way she did not quite understand. She was not scared. The only fear she ever felt was when Zarkon did something stupid, which was very often. This was different.

“Me?” She watched as he pulled a gauntlet off, calloused clawed fingers touching her hair again. he rubbed the strands between them.

“Yes.” he leaned down and she had to step back to give him room. His massive hand cupped her cheek, and her heart beat faster. “May I?”

His breath smelled sweet like the wine.

What would she be agreeing to? A kiss? More? She had never known Zarkon to even have such desires. Perhaps it was the drink, coupled with the sense of victory. Either way, she was ever loyal, ever willing to serve.

She did not know how to be pretty. How to be desirable. To galra she was an old hag. A member of a race who destroyed their planet. She was hated. But.... Her Emperor wanted her. She hooded her eyes, and looked up at him through her lashes, trying to emulate things she had seen done by Galra women.

“You may.”

Zarkon pulled his other gauntlet off, taking her face in both of his hands. He kissed her then, cautiously, and when she reciprocated, harder. She held his wrists and that made him bolder, his tongue soon moving past her lips.

Her stomach kept twisting, flipping. He finally pulled away, hands moving to the clasps of his armor. he looked at her, his gaze questioning.

So he wanted more then a kiss. Haggar moved her hand to her cloak, unclasping it. It was all Zarkon needed to strip to his jumpsuit underneath his armor.

She was naked, bare in all her haggard glory, and still he moved towards her, pulling her to her rarely used bed, laying her down like she was glass. Her hands clung to his muscled back as he pressed down on her, his breath on her ear.

“Beautiful.” he whispered.

She clung to him tighter, nails digging into the thick skin of his back as she felt him fill her to the point of discomfort. Still, her eyes closed, and she let out a blissful sigh.

Some how, like this, she felt content.

\-------

She woke with a start, her mind suddenly a flurry of thoughts and ideas. Zarkon was looking at her intently.

“Sire?” She lifted her head and he broke eye contact, sitting up and fishing his suit from the floor. 

“Thank you, Haggar.” was all he said before standing and fetching his armor, putting on with ease and skill. He needed no help. “For the lion, and for last night.”

Haggar sat up, nodding. “Of course, sire.”

he looked over his shoulder, pausing in putting on his vambraces. “Are you hurt?”

“Sore, but no more then that.”

Zarkon nodded, putting his helm back on. “Good. I expect a report on your experiments.”

Haggar nodded. She did not expect much else. She was his advisor. Yes, second in command, but an advisor, and Zarkon hated breaking ranks. She was not surprised, but still... she did not feel well.

He left then, and she slowly got her self up, donning her robes.

Hopefully this would not affect his opinion of her.

\--------

“I need more.”

Haggar nodded, holding out her hands, her druids doing the same. Zarkon was attempting to connect to the Black Lion, to try and find it. The ritual was a new invention of hers. To let Zarkon see through the lion’s eyes even at a distance.

Her hands tingled, and the arcs of pure quintessence sparked from her palms like electricity. Zarkon and his new armor took it like it was nothing, absorbing into him, flowing through him.

Usually such an effortless task for her, but she found it hard to keep her focus. Sweat trickled down her brow, and she suddenly felt weak. Yes, these magics did often leave her tired, but never this quickly. It took hours of continuous channeling to make her feel like this.

Her magic faltered, and finally she could no longer continue, the flow of quintessence stopping. She panted, trying her hardest to bring it back, but all she got were weak sputtering sparks.

Her fellow druids stopped, and Zarkon growled from the ritual circle.

“What is it? Why have you all stopped?”

“Is something the matter, Haggar?” one of the druids asked, “Did you remember to eat?”

She flexed her hands. She did not recall. She often got so engrossed in her work that the forgot many things. “I am not sure... You know the ritual yes?”

They all nodded.

“Then continue with out me. I will eat something.” She moved away, and the others resumed. They would have to work even harder now that she was gone.

She found however that she was not hungry, or at least she was, but nothing appealed to her. Her usual stockpile of preserved and freeze dried foods made her almost vomit, the taste utterly loathsome. She found herself in the mess hall, where the Galra troops ate, they all looked at her like she was a ghost, and she could not blame them, she had not once ever set foot in there.

She gathered more starchy foods. Their gentle smell much more appealing. Hard crusty bread and butter made from seed oils. a bit of dried cloned meat also did not repulse her.

She left the mess hall as quickly as she had come, finding an empty side hall to eat her food. She could not just live on meat and bread. Especially so little, as soon she lost the desire to eat. She felt ill and tired.

She did not go back to the ritual, instead going back to her room. She fed the rest of her bread and meat to Kova, before laying down. Some how, she managed to fall asleep despite the swirl of thoughts in her head.

\------

Haggar was in a side hall again, though this time instead of eating, she was currently loosing the food she had managed to eat at dinner.

How embarrassing to be sick like this. She wiped her mouth, unwilling to get someone to clean it up. She wondered if she had been poisoned. It was something people had tried to do many times in the past.

She could go to her lab and find out. Quick and easy. If she was, she would tell Zarkon, and he would begin picking through his men to find the perpetrator. If it was just... an illness. She could whip something up to drink and help her recover faster.

It was something she had done many times before. A bit of blood, which she then ran through her equipment She often tested her quintessence levels, always curious.

She sat, tired again. looking as the monitor brought up the results. Right away, the computer caught something anomalous, but not poison.

Her hormones were all wrong. Her advanced age and quintessence exposer had long changed and skewed her body’s natural functions. She didn't need to eat as often, or sleep as often. And while she had no idea what it was like before she became like this, her cycle was so utterly random, often having deca-pheobs between them, that she had given up trying to predict when it would begin.

Was she getting ready for another? It had been so long she had forgotten what it felt like. She looked over the listed hormones, some of which she only knew about from information left over from a time when Alteans still existed.

She did not recognize one at all. probably an Altean exclusive. She cross referenced it to the archives, saved just for her use.

Her hands flew to her stomach as she read the file, that night with Zarkon suddenly brought forth in her mind.

Altean chorionic gonadotropin. A hormone only produced when an Altean was pregnant.

\------

She erased all trace of her results and once again retreated to her chambers, holding Kova tightly in her arms, petting him from head to tail. She was afraid... Not not afraid. Unsure. What would Zarkon do? 

This had never happened before. He had never sired a child. He had no need for a child. He was immortal. It was unknown. All of it unknown.

She did not like an unknown, and for some reason she wanted to avoid knowing. She could get rid of this problem, but that too could be bad. What if he did want a child? She held her head, overwhelmed with to many thoughts of what could happen.

He would learn eventually. Either because she would begin showing, or because of her changed behavior.

She could not continue her work with it growing inside of her. She would avoid it all she could. She had too. If he did want it, the child would be an asset to them.

Haggar spent the next hour trying to make a potion that would counter act her sudden hatred of food. She had to eat. The door swished open and the loud foot falls told her it was Zarkon. She looked over her shoulder.

“Sire. What brings you here?”

Zarkon looked around a moment. “Are you avoiding me, Haggar?”

Haggar turned to him. Proof he would soon know, He already could tell she was not well. How many rituals with him had she handed off to her fellows already? Too many. But she simply was too weak and tired to maintain her powers for more then a few minutes.

“No. I’ve been unable to find anything to eat that appeals to me. Its affecting my performance.” he would sympathize he knew what it was like to find everything you ate dull.

Zarkon tilted his head forward. “I see. And you are doing what, right now?”

“Making a potion to ignite my appetite. I could share it with you, sire.” she turned back to her work, unsure if it was safe for her to drink. She had never once tested anything she had made on a pregnant woman. The thought was distasteful.

“I will think about it. Drink it and eat something. You have work to do, and I will not let you avoid it any longer.”

She nodded, waiting until he left before she began a second potion, this one she hoped would battle her fatigue. She could at least supply some magic to him. Enough to make it look like she was working.

But she had a feeling in her gut that this fatigue would not cease.

\-----

Potion after potion. First for her lack of hunger, then for her fatigue, and of course for the morning sickness. She monitored the child growing inside of her carefully, making sure it was not affected.

It held strong so far, though it was hard to tell at first.

She loathed to think of the fetus inside her as anything but an it. To grow attached was unwise. She only had to care for two things. Her cat, and Zarkon himself. A child.... She was not sure if she could care for them in a way they needed.

Haggar looked at the child’s scans again, and soon knew the potion for her fatigue would have to be changed. She had hoped its active ingredients would not affect it, but clearly it was. It’s growth had stunted for more then two weeks. 

At least she would still be able to eat and keep her food down.

She could think of nothing else, and she knew she would have to stop her rituals again. Maybe just... being around him for it would be enough to keep Zarkon from growing suspicious. 

How far along was she in now? She rested her hand on her stomach and grimaced as she could feel a very obvious swell. her robes would hide it for months more, but if she was examined closely, Zarkon would know.

She moved to bring up an image of the child but she stopped her self. Seeing it... She could not see it. She knew it was better if she did, then she could see in detail any issues.

But she must not get attached.

\-----

The fatigue was back, and worse then ever. Haggar stood back as her second most powerful druid tried to preform the ritual. This one an infusion for Zarkon himself to empower him further. She had always done these herself. Zarkon trusted no one else, and while she had talked him into it, he was clearly not pleased.

“Enough.” he snapped, turning his glare onto her. Such a rare sight to see him actually angry at her, “Haggar, this failure is not transferring the quintessence properly. I can feel it.”

“Their work is adequate, sire. It will just take a bit longer to finish.”

“Adequate?! When has that ever been good enough for you?” Zarkon clenched his fits, “I have had enough of your avoidance to preform the tasks that are yours to do. You will do this, or you will be punished!”

“Sire, I can not-”

“Can not, or will not?” He motioned with his head to her usual spot, “Get to work.”

“It’s almost done, Haggar.” the druid said, “Maybe five minutes more if you do it.”

Five minutes. She could do that. Surely she could.

She took her place and lifted her hands. Focus... Focus...

The quintessence arched from her hands to her emperor, and Zarkon made a pleased sound.

“Thats better.”

After only a minute her fatigue was affecting her. She would not be able to do this.... But she had to. He was angry with her. He was doubting her. She didn’t want that. She wanted him to trust her. His trust was something she valued.

More, she had to do more. With each second she grew weaker, and she desperately tried to put forth more power to compensate.

Her knees buckled and her head swam. Before she knew it she was falling. No.... she was already on the ground. She lay limply on the cold floor, the voice of her fellow druid far away and muffled. 

She was so tired.

She felt it, hard quick and thundering steps. Zarkon’s voice loud enough that she could hear him. He was calling for her. She watched as his boots approached her, then his knees? he was on his knees? She was finding it very hard to understand what was happening, but soon she was looking at him, his hand on her face.

The last thing she saw before passing out was the utter terror on his features and the last thing she heard was a name she didn’t know.

_“Honerva!”_

\------

Haggar woke in her bed, Kova perched on her stomach. She looked around wearily. No equipment. No doctors. Just Zarkon, sitting by her side, face even more weary and sunken then ever before.

Zarkon noticed she was awake, his head jerking to look at her. He took her hand, and she blinked slowly. No more hiding... Not now.

“I’m pregnant.”

His eyes widened a fraction, but his hand moved from her hand to her forehead, slicking back her hair. More affection then she had ever seen him give. What made her so special?

“I’m sorry.” he said quietly, “I did this to you. I’m sorry...” he pet her hair and her lip wobbled, unsure what to do.

“What do I do?” Haggar asked, doing her best not to let these damned hormones make her cry.

“Nothing, anything. Its your choice.” he kept petting her hair, and she calmed.

“What if I want to keep it?”

“Then they will be the heir to my empire. An empty title, but one I would proudly give them.” 

She closed her eyes and finally her mind calmed just enough to settle on a single outcome. Her Emperor would have an heir... More importantly...

“A son.” Haggar reached up and pet Zarkon’s face, watching as he nuzzled her palm. She was important to him. That night was not a mistake, just him finally loosing his inhibitions enough to act on it. She did not understand why, but clearly he valued her more then anything, “You will be having a son.”


End file.
